In Transit
by joiedevivre08
Summary: " It's about you, Blair. It's the reason I couldn't say I love you. It's because I can't trust you." It was the truth in the words that made her do this. It would be better for him if she left. Chuck tries to find Blair before someone else- Jack B/C B/J
1. Chapter 1

In Transit

Chapter One

Rated: T

Author's Note- This takes place during How to Succeed in Bassness. The permit from Jack Bass is legit. This is supposed to be a bit confusing, especially Blair's thought process. I love her, but the girl is crazy.

He had the pieces but he couldn't figure out. A clue here or a clue there, but the way she left without a single goodbye made it all too difficult. Blair had always loved to plot, and she had outdone herself with her final scheme.

Chuck knew he was short on time. This was a race, and Jack had as many resources at his disposal as he did.

--

"_This isn't about last week. It's about you, Blair. It's the reason I couldn't say I love you. It's because I can't trust you."_

The words were haunting. But, when she looked at it from all the angles it really made sense. It wasn't as if Serena had never told her the truth before. She used everyone to get what she thought she deserved. Blair was not trustable.

France would be far too predictable, they would eventually come looking and France would not keep her hidden.

It was good this way. She had gotten her chance- Chuck had loved her. But, she ruined it; she always ruined it.

Sitting in her dorm room alone she understood that. Blair Waldorf, friendless in NYU, had just pushed the man she loved too far.

England was a good choice because she wouldn't have to worry about languages, but even the slightest possibility of running into Marcus would be an undesirable result. The country was only so big.

Marcus. The thought of him still made her queasy. No wonder he wouldn't lay a finger on her since he was sleeping with his stepmother. Disgusting.

Australia was another option if she wanted an English speaking country.

Jack.

No, she wouldn't go to Australia.

Jack Bass had got her into this mess. Blair shook away the thought from her mind- _she_ had got herself into this mess.

Blair still didn't completely understand what she did wrong. Yes, Chuck hated Jack, but that proved her love. She was willing to do whatever it took to get Chuck what he wanted. It was utilitarianism if the ends justified the means. Maybe she should be disgusted with Jack, but he was a means to an end. She never would have gotten Chuck back without Jack. Everyone had his or her value and she would always owe Jack that. Not to mention Jack and Chuck shared too much of the same personality for her to hate one without hating the other.

South East Asia was new territory to her.

Chuck. Thailand.

No, if she was going to escape him she clearly couldn't go anywhere that would remind her of Chuck at every moment. Erasing him from her memories would be difficult enough as it was.

Blair had to leave for Chuck's own good. He had redeemed himself and she would only bring him down into her web of deceit and manipulation. But, this was how she would prove she truly loved him. She was giving up her chance for her perfect love story to save him.

If anyone could romanticize this it was Blair Waldorf. She was Boggie putting Elsa onto the plane at the end of the movie.

Morocco. Perfect! No one would ever think to check Morocco.

Clearly, nobody would check there because Morocco doesn't have a Ritz- or even a Four Seasons. Blair wrinkled her nose at the thought because even if she was being selfless she still had her standards.

Dubai. Dubai would be the best place for her to escape. She would still be in luxury—Carter.

No, Dubai would not work either. Her mental globe was quickly being colonized by ex-boyfriends.

Carter was still too fresh in her mind as an example of her last downward spiral.

Everyone in her life was growing up and maturing and Blair was digressing. Maybe she should have ended up with Carter- he was clearly as out of control as she was.

Carter Baizen.

Blair squinted her eye trying to picture it. He was in Texas. Hmm. No one would expect her to run away somewhere in the U.S.

The idea had potential, but Carter Baizen. He definitely was the go to resource on jumping ship. Serena was a close second, but she couldn't turn to her either. Serena had chosen Chuck over her, and Chuck had chosen Serena over her too.

He made the right decision, Blair thought bitterly.

Blair picked up the stem of her Grey Goose martini and finished the glass in two quick sips. She would need a bit of courage before she called him. If Serena were still amendable to salvaging their friendship this would be the final straw. It still ate away at her that Carter had left her without a word, and then reappeared dating Serena. Everyone always chose Serena.

Tomorrow, she would leave tomorrow. Tonight she would enjoy her last party in New York. She would be unwelcome at Chuck's opening, but she had to see him one last time. She needed the party to say her mental goodbyes to her friends. They would be better without her, Nate was proof of that.

Tonight she would call Carter, but for now she would dress for the party, for Chuck's party. She would give them a sight they would not soon forget; it would be there last sight of Blair Waldorf, after all.

XOXO.

The dress Chuck had given her fit perfectly. He always knew what looked good on her even if he preferred it off of her. A sad smile graced Blair's lips as the limo stopped at the evening's destination. He knew her so well.

"You're not on the list, Blair." Serena said the moment Blair approached.

"C'mon S, are you really going to keep me out?" Blair challenged Serena pushing all plans out of her mind momentarily.

"He's not going to be happy to see you."

Blair's lips thinned at the words. It's true he wouldn't be happy to see her. She couldn't even pretend that for just for tonight things would be perfect.

"It doesn't matter. He will still talk to me." She said as she nodded her head trying to make herself believe the words. In truth, he was so upset he might ignore her or make her leave.

"B, when are you going to stop playing these games?" Serena asked with her lecture forming. "Not only did you hurt Chuck, but you could've messed everything up for me here. KC is looking for any reason to get rid of me. You could have cost me my job." With her hand on her hip she looked down at Blair.

How Blair wished she could be as tall as Serena. Everyone always got to look down at her.

"I know, Serena"

"No, Blair, I don't think you do. You're pushing him too far."

Blair looked up at Serena. She was so beautiful. When she wanted to she could make Blair feel like she was worth everything, but she could take it all away just as quickly.

"Goodbye, Serena." Blair said quietly as she looked her in the eye.

Serena rolled her eyes and waited for her friend to pass.

She had to admit he had done amazing all on his own. The club had it's own distinct style that only Chuck Bass could have created. She felt such pride that he had made this come true, that he had risked everything.

Her eyes lit up the moment she found him; her boyfriend wasn't difficult to find- Chuck Bass always stood out. Unfortunately, his eyes did not have the same reaction.

_Free from it all, I'm not going to change till I want to._

"Your powers of disguise have fallen off a bit."

"I know you don't want to see me.

_By the way she looked I should have calmed down._

"What exactly are you doing here," He asked not denying her statement. "I have more important things to deal with than your little surprises."

"I came to apologize." Blair told him honestly. She would leave tomorrow, but she had to see him this one last time and let him know the truth. "I was trying to help you, so you would see you needed me that we make a good team, but you were right not to trust me. I ruined everything."

_I went to far that's all I have to say._

"Heartfelt. Honest," Chuck said as he nodded his head.

"Blair, we have things we need to discuss."

Blair smiled sadly knowing what he would want to discuss later. She would take the preemptive strike for him.

"You're busy with the club. We can talk later." Blair said knowing he was rushed and walked away.

"Chuck?" she asked turning around one last time to look at him. He raised his eyebrow symbolizing his attention. "I am sorry- sorry for everything I've done and that I do to you, but it is because I love you."

He nodded once before leaving her.

"Goodbye, Chuck."

_And I'm free from the world._

And it was finished. Her mission was accomplished, and she could leave. She walked out the exit content in the fact Serena was no longer working the door. She walked past her waiting limo- it was her last night in New York so she would walk.

"Blair- wait!" A voice yelled behind her. She smiled as she turned around.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten," she whispered softly.

He looked confused for a moment, but then again he always looked confused.

"Nothing." She said waving it off dismissively.

"You don't even say hi, Blair."

She smiled a genuine smile. "I'm sorry, Nate, I'm just a bit preoccupied."

"Yeah, Chuck told me about everything. You know, I'm sure he wants you here. You should stay, keep me company?" He said. It was good to have Nate as a friend.

She shook her head no.

"Not tonight. This is his night, and I need to take care of some things." She said as she bit her lip worrying she had given too much away.

"Are you o.k.?"

Blair pulled him into a hug. He was her first love after all. She would miss him.

"Go celebrate with Chuck!" She demanded playfully. "And tell him I love him and I'm proud of him!" She demanded without the playfulness.

"Ok." He laughed more used to this bossy demanding Blair.

She watched as he walked back toward the club before fishing her phone out of her clutch.

"Carter?" she asked once she heard his surprised greeting.

"I need your help."

tbc

--

Author's Note- So, I'm back! I've got a computer again so I'm starting a new story. I don't know if I will pick my other stories up or not. I hate leaving things unfinished so I probably will. Any input? Should I just ditch this and work on my old neglected stories?


	2. Chapter 2

In Transit

Chapter Two

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

"I'm On The Pursuit Of Happiness And I Know Everything That Shines Ain't Always Gonna Be Gold

I'll Be Fine Once I Get It; I'll Be Good"

Kid Cudi

--

"Hey, man, don't you think you're being a little hard on Blair?" Nate asked once the evening had begun to wind down.

The receiving glare Chuck gave Nate made him realize, perhaps, staying out of it would have been for the better. As close as the two were, Blair wasn't the best of topics to discuss with the ex-boyfriend.

"Are you giving me advice on Blair, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked as he turned his glare to his tumbler of Scotch.

"It's just, you know, she would have loved to be here for you tonight." Nate said.

"But, she needs to learn that I need to do this on my own." Chuck answered knowing Blair was hurt and upset, but so was he. The Empire was his hotel, and he wanted to do things on his own without the name preceding his actions.

"Weren't you the one telling me that I'd be crazy if I wanted Blair to change?" Nate asked remembering a different time when he had been the one dating Blair and his friend had been the one giving unwelcome advice. "I thought it was pretty good advice even if I didn't appreciate it since it was from you." Nate smiled as he confessed.

Chuck nodded his head.

"I just need sometime for things to calm down with all of this." Chuck said as he demonstrated to his up-and-coming hotel. "If I go talk to her now, I'm just going to get upset because I'm stressed."

Chuck swallowed the rest of the alcohol before slamming it down.

"I never thought about risking everything and losing. I have to be successful for Blair and for me." Chuck told his friend and admitting the truth as to why he was so on edge.

"Blair will love you even without the money." Nate told him even as Chuck eyed him suspiciously.

"Are we talking about the same doe-eyed brunette? My girl has exquisite taste that doesn't come cheaply."

But, Chuck knew that even if he lost everything she would still love him. They would have to sacrifice and live of her trust fund.

--

She couldn't know how much trouble she was in, Chuck thought bitterly.

Blair wouldn't put herself in all of this danger if she knew.

He had to be the first one to find her and everything would be fine, but if he didn't…

'_Just don't let it be Jack'_

He could negotiate with the others, if they found her first. He would give up everything for her, but Jack he couldn't negotiate with.

--

"Carter?" she asked once she heard his surprised greeting.

"I need your help."

"_Waldorf, I've got to tell you, of all the people to call you weren't on the list."_

"Carter, please." She said softly.

It was the tone he remembered. It was the same way she spoke when he had found her so long ago sitting alone at a bar.

"_What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

He wasn't sure where the worry and concern had come from. Although it hadn't worked between the two of them, maybe in a different time and a different place their story could have been different.

"I need to leave."

"_So leave."_

"No Carter, I need to disappear." She said as she looked around her on her walk home as if someone might hear her and foil her plan.

"_What's going on?"_

"Look, you left for Dallas to get your redemption, to be better for Serena. Would you deny me the same thing? I have to get out of here before I drag them all down."

Carter sighed as he decided what to do. Out of their brief friendship he owed her this he knew.

"_First of all, don't tell me where you are going. Got it? They will know we talked, and I don't want to have to give you away if Serena comes."_

Blair nodded her head. At least she knew where his loyalties were.

"_I will send you one of my guys who can set you up with a new i.d. Make sure you don't call him from any of your numbers because when someone starts looking for you they will trace the number."_

"Ok."

"_Don't use plastic for anything."_

"I'm not an idiot, Carter." Blair replied as she rolled her eyes.

He ignored her comment as he continued, _"Set up a realistic false lead. Buy a plane ticket to somewhere and that will buy you a few days. And don't fly commercial out of New York."_

"So what, rent a G5?"

"_Stop it, Blair. I don't care what you do, but don't tell me anything."_

"Are you really going to tell Serena?" Blair asked unhappily.

"_I won't volunteer anything, but I can't promise if she calls me what I will do. So, just don't say anything."_

Blair nodded her head again.

"_I mean, when you disappear they'll start checking the last people you talked to and it won't take them long to get to me."_

Blair knew well how hard it could be for anyone to deny Serena anything.

"_Look, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know where to meet my guy, ok?"_

"Thanks, Carter."

"_Blair, if anything happens, if you are in trouble you can call me, you know that, right?"_

"Yes, Carter. Thank you."

"_Good luck." _And with that their conversation was over.

As she entered her dorm she had another phone call to make.

"Mr. Anderson, I need to close out my trust. Tonight."

--

The alcohol permit had reopened the door. Jack had waited patiently. He knew Blair would come back to him when she needed him. He had smiled in triumph when she called. One simple favor, an alcohol permit for his nephew who was incapable of receiving one on his own.

He had sent her the most extravagant arrangement of flowers to symbolize his new pursuit of her.

As soon as he finished a few more things around the office, he would be enduring the 20-hour long flight to come back to her. In one day's time he would be with her again, and then the games would begin.

--

"Miss Waldorf, I am sorry but your trust does not become fully mature until your 25th birthday, or the unfortunate event of a death of a parent. The only way to access the funds would be for your parents to close it jointly."

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation. She knew perfectly well how her trust worked.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, I am aware that my full trust does not reach maturity until I am 25, but part of my trust opens at 21, and the other portion matured at 18, and well, I'm 19 so you should be more than capable of closing the trust. Or am I misinformed? Should I contact someone who is capable of doing their job properly?"

"Of course not Miss Waldorf, I apologize. I shall bring you a check first thing in the morning."

"No, Mr. Anderson," Blair interrupted. "I need it now, and I don't want a check I want cash."

"A million dollars in cash is not wise-"

"Mr. Anderson, I don't care for your opinion. I just need my money, understood?" She asked sharply. She had lost her patience a long time ago.

"I will be there within the hour."

"Thank you." She replied as she closed her phone.

She had many things to prepare as she logged on to her laptop. She has viewed the French Consulate's Web site a few years ago when she had needed to escape, but this time she would not back down, this time she would leave for sure. The French would require a visa if she was going to stay any length of time in the country, so she booked an appointment for late in the morning in order to get an expedited visa.

Then she had to withdraw from the university. Little reminders of her life she had to erase.

Mr. Anderson regarded her oddly as he dropped off a briefcase full of money. She didn't say a word as she accepted the money and closed the door quickly.

As she studied her reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves a tear crept down her cheek. She wouldn't see them again. Serena, Nate, or Chuck. But, no she would not let herself cry this would be for the best.

When her eyes fell to the necklace around her neck, the one gifted especially for her 17th birthday, she had to turn away from the mirror. It wouldn't count as crying if she didn't see it. Immediately, she tried to take the necklace off her neck but the clasp would not come undone. Her sobs grew louder the longer she fought with the necklace, but it refused to be taken off. She felt suffocated by the necklace; it was weighing her down much too much. Finally, she reached on the delicate gift and tugged as hard as she could breaking the necklace from her neck and letting it fall to the grown.

Rest, she needed to rest for now. Tomorrow she would finish her small errands and leave.

Lying in her bed under the covers she knew her mind would not calm down enough to allow her rest, but at least the crying had subsided. Her bed was comfortable. She would enjoy the safety until dawn.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a gentle knock on her door. It was well after 3:00 a.m. When she ignored the knock she heard a key being placed into the lock and her heart sank.

Chuck was the only one with a key.

Quickly, she checked that the briefcase was closed and feigned sleep.

When he walked into the room she could smell the Scotch coming off his body.

"Blair?" he whispered softly. He hovered over her supposed sleeping form before placing a kiss on her forehead.

He stepped back and kicked off his shoes while taking off his tie. Then, he pulled the covers back and lay in the bed next to her.

As he spooned against her she amended her earlier statement: she would not sleep tonight, but now her bed was torturous.

--

A/N I just want to thank everyone so much for their encouragement! Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

In Transit

Chapter Three

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

"So give me something to believe

Cause I am living just to breathe

And I need something more

To keep on breathing for

So give me something to believe"

The Bravery, Believe

He stepped back and kicked off his shoes while taking off his tie. Then, he pulled the covers back and lay in the bed next to her.

As he spooned against her, she amended her earlier statement: she would not sleep tonight, but now her bed was torturous.

His sent was overwhelming. She held her breath as long as possible so she would not do something she would regret.

Once his breathing stabilized and she was sure he was deep asleep, Blair allowed her rigid body to move away from his. She should have left tried to get as far away from him as possible, but she had always been one to inflict torment upon herself.

Blair gently rolled over so she could watch him sleep. He was beautiful. Normally, Blair wouldn't use the word beautiful to describe a man, but it was the truth. Handsome couldn't accurately capture him.

She tentatively reached out to smooth the wrinkles on his forehead, but as soon as her fingertips touched his skin she flinched away as if burned. In his sleep, Chuck scooted closer to the butterfly touch that had quickly flown away.

He had a childlike innocence on his face when he slept. He had survived being raised without a mother, neglected by a father, becoming an orphan, his corrupt uncle and their twisted games, and still he was a good man.

She would leave because it was for the best. He would be a better man because of it.

Blair wasn't naïve enough to believe he wouldn't willingly accept her departure, but he could move on. Eventually, he would find someone else. She cringed at the thought, but was also sickeningly comforted at the thought of his happiness.

"I love you, Chuck." She whispered so softly she couldn't be sure the words had actually escaped her lips.

Her cell phone interrupted her observation of Chuck. Quickly, she grabbed her phone before another sound could escape. She heard Chuck grumble lightly before settling back into a deep sleep.

**461 Avenue of the Americas 5:30**

She didn't recognize the number but she new it was Carter. She had an hour. With Chuck asleep in her bed, it would be impossible to pack anything.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and grabbed the first dress she could reach in her closet. Blair grabbed a less conspicuous looking day bag and switched the money from the brief case into it and placed a few grand into her purse. She grabbed a few documents on her desk and slipped it into the day bag as well.

She looked around her room thinking of anything she might have forgotten. As she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes caught on the red jewel that gleamed on her finger. After a moment of hesitation, she took off her ruby ring and left it on the desk. She didn't need the reminder of being a Waldorf anymore.

In a few hours, Chuck would wake up in bed alone for the first time.

--

Sabrina Bailey. That's who she would be from now on. It surprised how much she was able to get for a couple of thousand. A passport, a social security card, and a birth certificate.

She would have preferred to have picked her own name, but tried to take comfort in the fact that Audrey played a character named Sabrina.

It only took a few moments to tell which guy in the coffee shop would be working with Carter. Will wasn't a person Blair would ever consent to associate with. The way he leered at her had made her uncomfortable.

But she didn't let him bother her because she was on step closer to her new life.

The next stop was the French consulate.

Blair got the address from her phone and then left her cell on the table. It didn't matter; she wouldn't need it anymore.

--

The flight was an annoyance to endure, but once he was back in New York he wouldn't be leaving again. Even the luxury of the Bass jet didn't bring Jack any relief. Instead he pictured her lips, remembered the way she tasted, and the demure sounds she made. That was all he needed to soothe him. She had chosen him once but he had a plan that would make sure she fell into his waiting arms.

The success of his up-and-coming hotel was the perfect distraction in which to get Blair away from Chuck.

Very soon he would have her again, and he couldn't wait to smile over his nephew in triumph.

--

In Blair's world name-dropping had always worked. Jack Bass's name had got Chuck the alcohol permit, and her father and Roman's names had worked wonders in getting her an expedited visa.

She considered herself very fortunate that they had not actually called the names she had used so easily. Soon, they would be checking in and people would be looking for her, but if her parents had left New York so why couldn't she? She was an adult after all. Perhaps she was being a bit selfish in keeping her departure away from her friends, but they had done the same to her when they left her. Serena and Chuck had both left without a word. She hoped they would understand someday.

Blair raised her hand into the air on the busy New York street to catch a taxi. It was still early, and somehow it seemed easier to escape when her friends would still be fast asleep. If they did come looking for her at least she would have a head start. Momentarily, she felt like a coward; she tried to mask that feeling by assuring herself she was being courageous.

--

When Chuck Bass woke he was a bit surprised to find Blair was not in bed. It was a Saturday, and they usually stayed in bed together.

"Blair?" he called softly expecting her to be somewhere in her small dorm room. He looked around and found no sign of her nor an explanation for her absence.

Chuck smirked in understanding. She was still mad, of course. Blair wanted Chuck to beg for forgiveness before she would forgive him for his lapse in judgment the previous evening. That was his girl, the thought with a swell of pride.

He stretched off of the bed slowly trying to make himself more presentable. He would stop by that coffee shop she was always going to. He could already picture her sitting alone with a pout on her face. The image inspired him to dress more quickly.

As he was putting his shoes on when a sparkle on the floor caught his attention. He couldn't quite make it out, so he reached over to pick it up and was shocked when he found the necklace he had given Blair thrown on the floor and broken. Surely, there was an accident; she wouldn't break a gift with as much significance as this?

He had a scowl on his face as he left the dorm room in search of her. If she was going to be so petty as to break that necklace he was going to have a few words with her.

--

"Hello. I'm Sabrina Bailey." The brunette said as she greeted the pilot of the private jet she had chartered. The words sounded awkward on her lips. It would get easier in time.

The pilot shook her hand as he briefed her about what to expect for the trip. She had already paid in the office, leaving a generous amount extra for the flight to be left of the books.

She began to get nervous on the plane sitting alone on the luxurious leather seats. She bit her lip as she reminded herself she could reinvent herself. She could make anywhere home she thought as she watched Manhattan out the window. Her eyes followed the Empire Hotel until the plane had flown too far away to be visible.

She could do this. She was Sabrina Bailey after all.

--

As Chuck rushed into Bleecker, his heart sank when he found she was not there.

"Well, has she been here?" Chuck questioned the unattractive woman behind the counter. When she shook her head no he began to worry. What was she playing at?

They didn't play games like these.

He still didn't realize she had taken herself out of the game.

--

A/N Thanks so much for the feedback! Let me know what you think! It's what inspires me to write :)


	4. Chapter 4

In Transit

Chapter Four

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

"If you, if you could return

Don't let it burn, don't let it fade

I'm sure I'm not being rude

But it's just your attitude

It's tearing me apart

It's ruining everything"

The Cranberries, Linger

--

To say Chuck was pissed off was an understatement as he stormed into the Waldorf penthouse. If she had taken to hiding away in her childhood home because of a fight she wasn't the woman he loved.

The darkness of the penthouse was not a good omen.

"Waldorf, where are you?" Chuck yelled as he climbed up the stairs.

Her childhood bedroom remained untouched he noticed as he looked around for any signs or hints.

The was a sudden noise in the hallway which excited him. He raced out the door hoping to find his Blair in a poor attempt of staying hidden.

"Mr. Chuck." Dorota greeted with a polite nod.

"Where is she, Dorota?" Chuck demanded ignoring any pretense of politeness.

Dorota sighed. He wouldn't like the answer.

"Well?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Ms. Blair not say," Dorota said as she avoided Mr. Chuck's glare. "She came very early and said she go on trip."

"Dorota, you don't expect me to believe you have no idea where she went. She tells you everything."

"Ms. Blair very mean when you fight." Dorota said remembering how stressful her job was when Blair and Chuck fought. "She no tell me anything."

Well, she went on a trip somewhere that was a start. He could work with that.

--

_What it came down to was money. Everybody had their limit. The only question was how much? So how much would it cost to get Blair back now? _

_If he, Chuck Bass, couldn't find her maybe the others couldn't either. Maybe she was safe._

"_This is all your fault." Chuck yelled at Jack who was watching him waiting for his decision._

"_I admit this turn of events has been unfortunate. Still, I'm not the one who made her run away in the first place." Jack told him honestly. "You could have ended this along time ago if you would've paid up."_

"_It isn't about the money. I would have given up everything for her!" Chuck said refusing to meet Jack's eyes._

"_Then why didn't you?"_

_Never would Chuck have predicted that things would have gotten this out of control. At first, it had just been about getting her back, but things were much more complicated now. _

--

"Nate?" Chuck asked when his groggy friend answered the phone.

"What the hell- why are you calling before noon?" Nate asked suffering from an immense hangover from the grand opening party at the Empire the previous evening.

"It's Blair. Did she say anything to you about leaving?" Chuck asked hopeful.

"What?" Nate asked confused.

"Last night. Did Blair say anything to you? Anything about a trip, about going somewhere?" Chuck said trying to be as clear as possible.

"What?"

"Did. Waldorf. Go. Somewhere?"

"Did she go on a trip, Chuck, when?"

"Nathaniel, did you just pick up on that?" Chuck asked angrily.

Nate let the comment slide sensing his friend's tense mood.

"Chuck. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you at the Empire, o.k.?"

"Bring Serena." He said before hanging up the phone.

Nate groaned inwardly. He and Serena still weren't on the best of terms. Yes he had played her, but he couldn't believe Serena had ruined his grandfather's plan for getting Tripp elected. In their little circle, they all went to great lengths to impress their families.

He picked up his phone to get this out of the way. Only for Chuck and Blair would he make this call right now.

"What do you want? Need to use me again?" Serena asked bitterly as she answered the phone.

"I need your help." Nate said.

Serena rolled her eyes wishing the nonverbal communication could be transported through the phone.

"Hmm how interesting. Well Nate, I'm very sorry, but I'm at work and I'm very busy at the moment-"

"It's about Blair," he interrupted.

Serena bit her lip hesitating a moment. She and Blair were mad at each other too, but she couldn't refuse helping her sister.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, afraid for the answer.

"She's missing. Can you meet at the Empire in like 15 minutes?"

Serena looked at the pile of work sitting on her desk. "I'll be there."

The non-judging breakfast club came first.

"KC, I just got a great tip on a publicity piece for the Empire. I'm going to check it out." She lied grabbing her purse and heading to the door before her boss could protest.

--

In eight hours Jack would be back in New York. He hadn't been back since he had been banished to return to Australia by Chuck.

He hated Chuck passionately. Before he was forced back to Australia, before Bart snubbed him in the will, even before Blair had chosen Chuck over him.

Chuck was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He had been given everything he ever wanted. And Jack, he had fought for everything. He had to prove himself to even get to run Australia. He had gone to college on a scholarship he earned himself. Would Chuck have even been able to get into college without a bribe on his fathers behalf, he thought bitterly.

He wanted what he was owed, but more than that he wanted Blair back.

He'd had one week with her, and then she'd begged him to bring him back to she could have closure. So he had done it. He had gone in search of his relation and found him. Jack Bass was the best at tracking people. But when he had returned with his prize, Blair had forgotten about him. She turned her concern to Chuck.

But, still they had one week, he knew he understood her better than Chuck possibly could. He had confided everything to her as well. Secrets no one else knew, secrets confined to a lockbox in a bank. He wondered what Chuck would do when he discovered Blair had always known the truth, not that Chuck would ever find out.

He had come into the city to pay his respects to a man he had always wanted to impress. When he found her sitting alone at the Palace Bar she looked lovely. So sad and upset, she was beautiful. He had remembered Blair from his brief visits to New York. Usually, she had been attached to Chuck's friend Nate, but she looked so different now. She had grown-up and filled-out.

"Another round for the two of us, please." Jack said as he approached Blair. He was ten years her senior, but he didn't care.

"Jack" Blair said softly when she greeted him. Chuck's long-lost uncle back home one day too late.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked noting her mood.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just lost your brother after all."

Instead of answering he took a sip of the martini the bartender placed in front of him.

He stared at her for longer than was appropriate. Her eyes had been red from crying. She hid it well but her beautiful chocolate eyes told her story.

"You're sad." He stated instead of asking. A single tear escaped as she nodded her head. He grasped her hand to give her some of his strength. Her knuckles turned white as she held his hand too tightly.

--

Chuck paced into the Empire hotel. Nate and Serena should already be waiting for him.

"Mr. Bass, Mr. Parker is here to see you." His secretary told him.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to reschedule." Chuck said without looking at him.

"Sir, they have been waiting for over half an hour to see you." She replied nervously.

Chuck sighed as he looked at his watch. He did need to meet with these investors. He nodded his head.

"They're in the conference room." Chuck changed his direction to attend the forgotten meeting.

"Gentlemen, I apologize that I am late. It was unavoidable." He said as he looked at a room full of men at least 15 years older than him. They certainly were not impressed.

"Chuck," the eldest gentleman said as he stood up to look down at him. "We scheduled a meeting because we believed you wanted to take a serious endeavor, but if this is how you treat potential investors perhaps we should find someone else to work with."

"That would be a mistake." Chuck replied with a confidence he certainly was not feeling at the moment. "The Empire will surpass any success the Palace has had. The projected financial success this year alone is just the investment you need right now, Mr. Parker."

Mr. Parker sat back down.

"I know of your recent failures." Chuck told him boldly. "And I know you need me."

He handed the men the proposals that had been prepared.

"I know I've wasted enough of your time, so look through the proposals yourself. If you are still interested, we can reschedule another meeting and approach this venture seriously."

The men looked at him surprised. He had given them barely five minutes of his time.

"Thank you." Chuck replied as he left the men.

Once he entered his room he looked at Serena and Nate sitting at opposite ends of the suite.

"I don't have time to care about what's going on between the two of you. So, for now can we work together to find Blair?"

"What do you mean she is missing?" Serena asked in an attempt to prove her ability to ignore her tiff with Nate.

"I woke up this morning, and she was gone. She wasn't at her house either."

"That's it?" Serena asked. "You woke up and she was gone, so she is missing?" When Chuck didn't add anything she rolled her eyes. "Well, has anyone tried to call her?"

"She left me in her bed without a word. Do you really think she would answer the phone if I called her?" Chuck asked annoyed.

"Well, have either one of you apologized to the other?"

Serena sighed in exasperation and pulled out her cell phone to call her missing best friend.

The sound of the ringing soothed her fears.

"Imagine that, it's ringing." Serena said sarcastically.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked when a voice that was not Blair Waldorf greeted her.

"She did. Do you know when?" Serena nodded.

"What is your address?" she asked getting the info.

"O.k. thank you," She replied as she ended the call.

Chuck and Nate both watched her expectantly.

"She left her cell phone at Royale Café. It isn't too far from here."

"Let's go check it out." Nate replied.

Silently, the three made the trip as Chuck continued to check his cell phone.

"Did she say anything to either of you last night?" Chuck asked again.

Serena nodded her head. "No, we were both kind of mad at each other."

"Huh. How surprising." Nate stated as Serena glared at him.

"Well, what about you, Nate" Serena countered.

Nate thought about it for a moment before answering.

"She was not there very long last night. Blair actually didn't say anything to me. She just spoke to Chuck and left. I knew Blair was upset so I followed her out to make sure she was alright, and she was acting kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Chuck demanded.

"Well, I tried to get her to come back and stay for the rest of the party, but she wouldn't. She told me to celebrate with you and to let you know she loved you and she was proud of you."

"Is that it?" Chuck asked wishing for something to go off of, any tip or lead that he could use.

"She did say she had a lot of things to take care of that night, but she was being Blair, you know. She had that look in her eyes though."

Nate opened the door to the coffee shop for them. As soon as they stepped in they approached the counter to get Blair's phone back.

"I told you she came here early morning. She was one of my first customers." The young guy told him. He was getting annoyed with all of their questions.

"Was she here with anyone?" Chuck asked.

"Umm, yeah she was here with some greasy looking guy in his late 20s maybe. Look that's everything I know." With that he returned to work ignoring the trio.

Chuck looked through her recent calls.

"Who is Mr. Anderson?" Chuck asked as he looked at the call times.

"That's her parents' accountant." Serena said. "Why?"

"Damnit!" Chuck yelled and threw the phone down.

"What. What's wrong?" Serena asked as Nate grabbed for the forgotten phone.

Chuck ignored her questions as he got on the phone for his P.I.

"She called Carter." Nate told Serena gently.

"What?" Serena asked. "She wouldn't." Shaking her head. "Maybe she called him accidently.

Nate shook his head no. "The call time was about 20 minutes."

"Why would she call Carter?" Serena asked.

They all thought it but no one would say it, she was in freefall.

Serena got her phone out. She wanted answers now.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I'm calling Carter."

Nate looked to Chuck who wasn't having much luck on his end either.

"Listen Mr. Anderson, you can tell me know or I can find out in few hours, so please just spare me the wait," Chuck said losing his patience. "I don't care about confidentiality agreements." Whatever the answer was obviously wasn't what Chuck wanted so he hung up on him.

"Carter won't answer."

"What's the big deal?" Serena asked trying to be reasonable. "She's mad, maybe she just went away for a few days to clear her head."

"She didn't tell Dorota where she went." Chuck answered.

"Why don't we check out Blair's dorm? Maybe there is something there." Nate suggested helpfully.

"The limo is outside." Chuck told them.

"Do you believe something is up now, Serena?" Chuck asked her as they made their way into the vehicle.

He had been too hard on Blair. She had left. He knew that was the truth, even if they didn't.

"Chuck, calm down. It's not like Blair to runaway." Nate said in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"That's not entirely true." Serena informed them.

They both looked at her confused. This might not have been the best time to tell them the story. She didn't want to bring up the painful memory of another time they had hurt her, but she needed them to know.

"Junior year, after the whole gossip girl debacle, she was going to go to France, but I found out. I promised her I would fight with her if she stayed."

Nate and Chuck were both stunned into silence. Junior year that had been their fault too.

"Where was she going?" Nate asked.

"I caught her on the helipad on the way to JFK. She was going to France."

Blair's room looked impeccable, except for the unmade bed.

"I'll check her closet." Serena said knowing the boys wouldn't be able to tell if clothes were missing.

Her closet was just as neat and well organized as her room. Everything was properly placed. Her suitcases in the top of the closet, her entire shoe collection appeared to be there, and there did not appear to be enough clothes missing to suggest a trip.

"Guys, she hasn't left the city."

"No, she definitely has." Nate replied as he held up a small trinket in between his fingers. "It's the ruby ring her father gave her."

"But she never takes it off." Serena whispered in disbelief.

Chuck silenced them with his hand as his phone rang.

"Is that all?" He asked angrily. "Well, call me as soon as you find anything."

"She closed out part of her trust and emptied her bank account." Chuck told them.

"Why would she do that?" Serena asked confused.

"So no one can trace where she is."

Nate looked at her laptop that was still turned on.

"Guys, I think I know where she went."

--

A/N Thanks for all of the positive feedback! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, any part that is supposed to be in the future I've decided to do in italics so hopefully that is less confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

In Transit

Chapter Five

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

"Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now"

Butterflies and Hurricanes, Muse

--

Nate looked at her laptop that was still turned on.

"Guys, I think I know where she went."

Chuck immediately pushed Serena out of the way to get a better look at the laptop screen.

"France?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Oh." Serena said sounding relieved. "That's good. She's probably just going to visit Harold and Roman for a few days, right?"

Nate shook his head no as Chuck continued to examine the Web pages on the computer.

"She applied for a residency visa." Nate informed her.

"Why would she do this?" Serena whispered sitting down on Blair's messy bed feeling defeated.

"So that's it, you're giving up already?" Chuck asked in disgust. "Just let your best friend move away?"

"Well what do you think we should do? All of us go to France?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"It would be the only direct way of getting Waldorf. You think if we left a message with Harold she would actually call us back," Chuck said as his cell phone began to ring. Chuck sighed in frustration; Mr. Parker's office was calling him. As much as he hated trying to juggle his business while Blair was missing he couldn't let his business collapse, not when success was in the near future.

"I have to take this." He told his friends as he stepped out of the dorm room.

"We have all gotten too busy for her." Serena said answering her own question. "Haven't we?"

Nate sat on the bed next to her unsure of what to say to comfort her.

"When I was trying to help plan Chuck's opening, I knew she just wanted to be a part of it, but I blew her off.

"I did it later, too. Blair was so desperate to have some part that she called Jack to get the alcohol permit. I should have known something was going on. Then, Chuck got mad at her. I should have gone with her, especially then." Serena said as her tears started to fall.

"It wasn't your fault." Chuck told her as he reentered the room. "I knew how hard it was for her at NYU. She just wanted to know she still belonged somewhere in our world."

"It's not your fault either, Chuck." Nate told him.

It had always been the four of them growing up. They had always looked after one another, but somehow they had neglected Blair. She always acted so tough sometimes they forgot it was all just an act.

"We love her, too." Nate said. And it was true, even if he wasn't dating Blair anymore he would always love his friend.

They would all have to share the blame.

"Who called?" Serena asked as she tried to regain control of her emotions. She hoped for some information on Blair.

"A potential investor, he wants to set up a meeting for Monday."

Serena bit her lip. It would be impossible for Chuck to go to France right now. His entire inheritance was tied up in the Empire Hotel.

"I'll go." Serena volunteered. She wouldn't put Chuck in a position where he would have to choose.

"I can go too," Nate volunteered. "It's not like I've ever been opposed to skipping class before." Nate smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Chuck still didn't feel at ease. He couldn't pinpoint what was making him feel so apprehensive; Nate and Serena would go to France and bring Blair back. She would be back in his arms in three or four day's time at the most.

"C'mon Chuck, what's the worst that could happen?" Serena smiled softly thinking that an awful situation had turned out rather simply.

A million thoughts ran through Chuck's head.

He nodded slowly.

"I mean obviously, it would have been better if we had caught her before she had left, but she's in France and she's flying commercial so I'm sure if I had the Bass jet we wouldn't be too far behind her." Serena hinted.

"Don't ask me, ask your mother." Chuck told her. "It's not like I have any authority over any of the private jets anymore."

Serena snickered as she sent a text message to Lily. "Oh Chuck, you just had to go out and get your own hotel and now you're too busy to help with my every demand!" Serena teased but instantly regretted her words.

Nate's eyes widened as he looked at his friend.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry!" Serena promised. "I wasn't thinking, it was stupid and I-"

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

Because honestly, he was thinking the same thing, he was too busy to notice Blair.

The ringing of Serena's cell phone interrupted the awkwardness.

"She said the NYC jet is en route to Seattle, but that another jet is on its way and should be here in a couple of hours."

"That's perfect," Nate replied. "That gives us time to go home and pack a few things."

Serena nodded.

"I should cancel my meeting." Chuck told them after thinking about how Blair would react to finding Serena and Nate there to get her back without him. She would think he was mad at her.

"Chuck, you can't. Blair will understand."

Chuck put his hand in his pocket and felt the slick metal from the white gold necklace he had pocketed. He pulled it out and examined the broken clasp.

"Two hours?" Chuck asked.

Serena nodded her head.

"You have to take something for me."

"Of course, man." Nate agreed.

"I'll see you at the airport." Chuck said as he rushed out of the dorm room.

--

"_Are you going to tell me why you are sad?" Jack asked as he let go of her hand and brushed a piece of hair behind Blair's ear._

"_I don't want to talk about it." She sniffled as she finished up her drink._

_Jack nodded his head. "Fair enough." He continued to study her profile._

"_You're late you know. " Blair said rudely. _

_He arched an eyebrow at her and said with a smirk," I didn't realize we had a date scheduled."_

_She turned to face him._

"_Your brother's funeral." She told him annoyed. "And don't smirk at me like that." Thinking it looked painfully familiar._

"_My brother's funeral, right." He muttered under his breath._

"_What?" She asked not fully hearing him._

"_What's wrong with my smirk?" He asked once again showing her the offending look, teasing her._

"_Just stop it." She said looking away and to her new drink._

"_Shouldn't your boyfriend be here? What's his name- Nate?" He asked with ulterior motives._

"_I don't have a boyfriend." She answered sharply._

_He smiled happily._

"_Do you want to go back to my suite?" _

"_Does smarmy run in your family?" Blair asked furiously._

"_I'm sorry, " Jack explained as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "but you look like you are about to break out into tears. The Blair Waldorf I remember was too strong for that." He moved away from her to get out of his seat._

"_Add the drinks to my tab." He informed the bartender._

"_I'll leave you alone." Jack told Blair but before he could move away her hand grasped around his._

"_Wait." Her voice begged him. "Don't leave me." She said ever so softly. _

"_I won't. I promise." He told her as she grabbed her purse never letting go of his hand._

"_You haven't been in New York in along time." Blair told Jack trying to change the subject and appear less vulnerable. _

"_I had to wait for a few things to clear out." He reasoned as he directed her to the elevator._

_Blair nodded her head although she didn't understand._

_When she stumbled on her way to the opened doors he put his arm around her supporting her weight._

"_How much have you had to drink?"_

"_Not enough." Blair said because she could still feel the burn of Chuck leaving her behind without a single word. _

"_We can fix that." Jack said needing to drink the void away as well._

_As the doors of the elevators closed, Blair studied Jack's reflection in the brighter light._

"_You look like him you know." _

_And as she reached up to press her lips against Jack's he didn't care what the hell she was talking about._

_He was taller than Chuck so she had to press up on her tiptoes but Jack helped hold her up against himself. _

_Her tongue reached out tracing his bottom lip. She could taste the sweet remains of the martini on him. He slowly opened his mouth offering her more of what she asked._

"_You don't taste like him though." She muttered into the kiss._

_His hands moved down her body pushing her closer to him. Her petite form felt soft and delicate against him._

_When the ding of the elevator alerted them of their arrival he gently pushed her away._

"_Let's go." He said as he pushed her into his side. He felt like he was protecting her from the world seeing how vulnerable she truly was._

"Mr. Bass." The voice on the overhead came on bringing Jack out of the flood of memories he had been thinking about.

"We are making out descent into New York."

Jack knew that this time there would be no running back to Australia. He had planned everything out perfectly. He was paying Mr. Parker to waste Chuck's time- make it appear as though he was interested in investing into his new venture. Chuck would be so busy that Blair would be all alone.

--

Chuck wasn't sure how much he was potentially hurting his relationship with Blair by not going after her himself, but she had to know how he felt- the regret he felt.

He took a piece of his embossed stationary and wrote Blair a quick note to apologize.

Blair,

I've never realized the implications of my actions until I woke up alone without any idea of where you were. I know I've done this to you before and I hate myself for it, but you can't begin to understand the remorse I feel. Come back to me so I can make it up to you, please. I can't do this without you.

Love,

CB

It was overly sentimental and crossed the line to begging, but he meant every word of it. He attached the note to the necklace he had given Blair so long ago to symbolize his feelings for her with a repaired clasp. Hopefully, it would be the perfect reminder of his feelings for her.

His limo approached the private terminal. He could see the Bass jet had already landed.

"Chuck!" He heard Serena's voice cry as she saw him exit the limo. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Apparently, it's a lot easier to destroy a piece of jewelry than to have it repaired. Is the plane ready to board?" Chuck asked afraid he had wasted precious minutes in the search of Blair.

"No, they still haven't unloaded." Nate informed him. "They'll need 15 minutes to refuel."

Chuck nodded his head in understanding as he watched the stairwell being raised to the open jet.

"What the fuck-"

Chuck exclaimed as he saw Jack Bass exiting the plane. He looked crazed as he approached him.

He lost all sense of reason when he saw the only family he had left. A part of him felt it could be no coincidence Blair went missing the same day Jack Bass reappeared in New York.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Jack?" Chuck yelled as he quickened his pace to reach his uncle. Nate and Serena followed on his heels.

"Good to see you too, Chuck." Jack responded surprised that Chuck would be there. "Did you come to welcome me back to the city?" He asked sarcastically.

When Jack's foot stepped onto solid ground, Chuck grabbed Jack by the lapel of his blazer.

"What did you do to Blair?" Chuck demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked clearly confused. Honestly, he hadn't done anything to Blair- yet.

"Chuck, calm down," Nate tried to ease his friend away but Chuck pushed him away with his left hand. "Chuck, he couldn't know that Blair is missing." Nate tried to whisper softly.

"I swear to god if you hurt her." Chuck threatened as Jack pushed away from his grip.

"Have you lost your girlfriend already?" Jack asked amused. If Blair and Chuck had broken up his job would be so much easier.

"You son of a bitch." Chuck's fist rose of it's own accord and punched Jack in the face.

"Nate, do something!" Serena screamed and Nate obediently grabbed Chuck's arms moving him backward and away from Jack.

"You better be careful who you say that to, Chuck." Jack told him while tenderly touching his hurt cheek with the back of his fingers.

"What are you doing here, Jack" Serena asked icily.

"Is Blair missing?" Jack asked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chuck yelled repeating Serena's question.

"I'm sorry." Jack said with a smirk. "Since you no longer work at Bass Industries I'm afraid that is confidential information."

"Jack, please, just let me know if you know she is o.k." Chuck asked going through a flood of emotions.

"Chuck, there is no way Jack could know Blair ran away to France." Serena tried telling him calmly.

"Blair has run away to France?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Nate told him.

"I'm going with you two." Chuck informed Serena and Nate but kept his eyes on Jack the entire time.

"Chuck, you can't." Nate said. "Think about it Chuck, you've got too much invested in your company. Serena and I will find her and bring her back."

Jack listened to every word they uttered. He didn't believe Blair would have runaway to France because it was too obvious.

"By all means, don't stick around for my account." Jack said and demonstrated toward the plane. "Go find your girl." Jack told him sarcastically.

It was the tone of voice that made Chuck change his mind. Someone needed to be there to find out what Jack was doing back in New York.

"You're right, Nate." He said and handed over the necklace and note in his pocket. "Give her this. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"We'll be in touch." Serena told Chuck as she gave him a quick hug.

Nate nodded his head as a farewell and followed Serena up the stairs to the jet.

"I don't know what you are up to but stay out of our lives," Chuck threatened.

"I'll try, but when Blair comes into mine it's hard to stay out." Jack smirked and walked to his waiting town car. As soon as he closed the door, Jack dialed his P.I.

"I need to find everything on Blair Waldorf as soon as possible. I need her cell phone records and bank accounts- everything."

If there was one thing Jack Bass was good at, it was tracking people.

--

A/N Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! Keep the love coming if you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

In Transit

Chapter Six

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

"Love and some verses you hear

say what you can't say

love to say this in your ear,

"I'll love you that way"

from your changing contentments,

what will you choose for to share?"

Love and Some Verses, Iron & Wine

--

Blair licked her lips when the sound of the door closing shocked her out of her revelry.

Jack watched her waiting for her next move. Her kiss in the elevator had shocked him to say the least and while he could tell she had definitely had a few cocktails he was not going to make a pass her. If she wanted to make a pass at him though she was more than welcome to, and he was really hoping she did.

"How about that drink?" she asked.

Jack made his way to the pre-stocked bar, "There's no vermouth." He told her knowing she enjoyed her martin.

"Gin and Tonic." Blair commanded as she made her way to the couch. The suite was eerily familiar. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing here, but she knew she didn't want to be alone.

Kissing Jack had been an impulsive decision. Somehow it seemed like the perfect 'fuck you' to Chuck, although Blair could not deny that she had enjoyed it at the same time.

Jack placed her drink on the coffee table in front of her and he sat down beside her leaving little to no space.

"You wouldn't have happened to have heard from Chuck? It seems he is ignoring my calls."

"And everyone else's." Blair muttered as she reached for her drink.

Jack raised an eyebrow sensing more to the statement.

"It's Chuck. What do you expect?" Blair asked bitterly. "I'm sure he will be back in a couple of weeks after his latest bender involving alcohol and the finest prostitutes his inheritance can afford."

"Careful, Waldorf, you wouldn't want anyone to think you cared." He said sarcastically.

"I don't." Blair told him as she looked into his eyes defiantly.

And as if she wanted to prove her point she pushed herself against Jack's body.

"Why don't we stop talking?" She told him as her lips prevented him from answering. He leaned back until he was lying flat on the couch with her body on top of him. Her small fists clenched around his dress shirt as if trying to pull him even closer than possible. His left hand tangled into her hair while allowing his right hand explored. He quickly skimmed her back until his hand reached the delicious curves of her ass. He pushed her waist against his so she could feel his erection.

Blair was losing herself in the moment, in the feel of the body under her. She began to lift her leg so she could create better friction against her and without thinking she moaned out, "Chuck," and then she felt the body under her freeze.

He pushed her up and demanded, "What did you say?" His voice filled with disgust.

Blair's eyes began to water. Had she really just said his name? At first she cleared her throat to deny it, to tease Jack about thinking about Chuck when he was with her, but she couldn't vocalize it instead she felt the disgusting feeling off too much alcohol begin to show its face.

She jumped off of him before running into the bathroom. Blair was in such a hurry she didn't lock the door.

Somehow even now, she found herself on the bathroom floor as she emptied her stomach into the toilet and then collapsing onto the floor in a fit of sobs. The tears burned down her cheeks leaving a path of black mascara.

"You are pathetic." Jack told Blair when he found her on the floor a few minutes later. "Disgusting."

"You're in love with him aren't you," Jack asked her as he handed her a towel.

"Yes." She told him. There was no point in denying it.

"I'm going to talk a wild guess and say that isn't working out to well for you?" Jack asked smugly.

"Chuck is incapable of love."

"Many would be with Bart Bass as a father. He is incapability of showing emotions probably just fucked up Chuck even more"

Blair was shocked by how rude Jack was being toward his brother.

"How can you say that? He just died." Weren't you supposed to honor the memory of the dead? He could at least give him a week of respect.

"Simple, Bart is a dick." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders, "he's done things your pretty little head can't imagine." He reached down and twirled a piece of her brown hair before stepping away from her.

Clearly he didn't know Blair Waldorf at all.

"Don't be so condescending." She demanded angrily.

"Listen, Gorgeous, you are sitting on the floor of my bathroom in couture after throwing up. You're a mess and just called out Chuck's name while fooling around with me. Maybe you should get off of your high horse."

Blair bit her tongue because she knew she was a mess.

"Well, who invited you into the bathroom?" Was her weak response.

Jack raised his eyes to look at her, "I suppose I could remind you that this is my hotel room, but I'll just give you a few minutes,'' he said closing the door as he left.

He was at the bar freshening his drink when Blair reemerged with a cleaned face and minty breath.

She reached up to cup his cheek, but he gently brushed her away.

"I'm sorry." She said while rolling her eyes.

"For saying Chuck's name or using me to get over him?" He asked.

"Oh please don't pretend to be offended." Blair said as she stole his drink and he laughed.

"I should probably cut you off." Jack told her as Blair defiantly raised the glass to her lips as if daring him to try.

"You look beautiful, even if you are a mess." Jack said as he continued to examine her pale skin.

--

Nate and Serena awkwardly exchanged glances on the plane ride. Of course the two were still too upset to move past their feud and acted childishly by sitting on different rows.

This would be a long flight.

Finally, Nate breathed in deeply and made his attempt.

"So, what are we going to do one we get to Charles De Gaulle?" He asked to break the ice and fill in his gaps of the plan.

"We're not flying into CDG, we're flying in to Orly." Serena said snippily.

Nate rolled his eyes annoyed at the attempt, and turned back to pay attention to his magazine.

"I don't know, we can stop by and find Eleanor and explain what going on or take a private car to the chateau and check on Blair. It's probably three hours tops."

Nate bit his tongue before replying that he knew how far the chateau was from Paris. He had visited just as much as she had.

"Let's just go straight to see Blair. I'd rather not waste my time with Eleanor."

Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think I've been to Paris with you since the four of us came for 14th of July a few years ago." She said breaking the awkwardness with a small smile.

Nate laughed. "God that was a fun trip." Before everything in their group had changed. Before Serena had run away to boarding school and Blair and Chuck had become a power couple.

"Do you think we'll be like that again? It feels like we're always mad at each other. I can hardly remember when Blair and I are friends or enemies anymore." Serena asked softly.

Nate unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to her row. Grasping her hand he answered her truthfully, "We'll be like that again."

--

"_So, you see Chuck, the best thing for all those involved would be for you to turn over the Empire to me by making me CEO."_

_Chuck listened to what Mr. Parker had to say and smirked his signature grin at the man he was clearly delusional._

"_What the fuck did you just say?" Chuck asked remaining perfectly calm._

"_It would be the best interest for all of those involved if we took care of this matter in a…professional matter."_

"_This isn't a professional matter, this is extortion." Chuck said getting angry as he began to rise from his seat._

"_Chuck, one more thing. I know you've had a hard year with losing your father and then having Bass Industries taken away from you. I would hate for you to lose anything else important." Mr. Parker replied as he pulled out a photo of Blair laughing sitting in an outdoor café. The picture was dated from the week before she had gone missing. _

"_Fuck you." Chuck yelled. "You leave her alone."_

"_Just make me CEO. We can negotiate salary and stock options later." _

"_The meeting is over." Chuck said as he left the room._

"_Think it over, Chuck" Mr. Parker called after him._

--

Back in New York Chuck was making his game plan for the meeting with Mr. Parker. His latest idea was to open a series of trendy, upper class restaurants. The first, of course, being in his hotel, but then expanding in to various elite areas to develop his growing empire.

Mr. Parker had appeared as the perfect investor. If this pitch went well, Chuck would be able to ease back and focus more attention on Blair and his friends. He just had to make sure everything went well to ensure his future success.

As Chuck walked to the bar in his new suite his mind wondered from Mr. Parker to his malicious uncle. He refused to believe he was here merely by coincidence.

"What are you up to, Jack." He muttered to himself.

Growing up he had always worshiped Jack. He had thought he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. His uncle had been more present than his own father had been when growing up, but their proximity in age made him feel more like a close friend. He would never have believed Jack would have played him like he did. At what was worst, he had tasted Blair, and that was unforgivable. Even if he hadn't known how he and Blair had been in an unofficial relationship at the time, Jack had always know of the feelings Chuck had held for Blair, his infatuation as he watched her by Nate's side. During on of his uncle's last visits, Jack had agreed that she was quite the beauty.

Chuck grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialing the familiar number from his speed dial list.

"I want Jack Bass followed. Everywhere he goes I want to know. Anyone he meets with."

Taking a sip of his Scotch he listened to the cost of around the hour surveillance on his uncle- not that it mattered of course.

"He's here on the cover of a board meeting. Find out if it's true." Chuck said here ending his phone call.

--

Blair's eyelashes blinked open slowly. Her head was pounding, she felt miserable.

"My head." She moaned as she rolled over in the bed feeling a body next to her. At the sound of laughter her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god…" she cried as she took in her surroundings.

She was definitely in a suite at the Palace, but she couldn't remember how she got there.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked concern in his voice.

Blair's attention being brought back to the body next to her caused her to jump quickly out of the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my god what happened last night?" Blair demanded seeing him in only his boxers as she had pushed the covers off the bad. She was obviously wearing his shirt she noted.

"Relax." Jack told her as he got out of bed. "You don't remember anything from last night?" he teased letting the ideas torture her for a moment.

Blair racked her brain. She remembered the Palace bar, and vaguely remembered Jack showing up.

Blair bit her lip fearing the worst as she told him she didn't.

"Calm down, Blair" Jack said as he gently grabbed her arms. "You were far too drunk and I prefer my women conscious." He added with a smirk.

"You are disgusting."

Jack's eyes squinted in laughter.

"So why am I wearing your shirt?' Blair asked innocently.

"Well, since you refused to be alone and announced you were sleeping here I had to throw something on you because the panties and bra you wanted to sleep in were driving me crazy."

Blair's cheeks began to redden as she processed his words. She tried to find some words to throw back but nothing came to mind.

"Relax Blair, the first time it was free, but the next time it'll cost you." He said as he stepped in his bathroom to shower.

Putting on her dress she escaped and hoped to not have to deal with Jack again. How wrong she was.

--

A/N I swear I'm not dead. I promise then next one won't take this long.


	7. Chapter 7

In Transit

Chapter Seven

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own not sadly.

"Cryptic words meander  
Now there is a song beneath the song  
One day you'll learn  
You'll soon discern its true meaning  
An interesting detachment  
A listless poem of love sincere  
Desire, despair  
Overlapping melodies "

Maria Taylor

It was very early in the morning in France when Serena and Nate finally landed. A town car was already waiting for them when they exited the jet. Wordlessly, they grabbed the small bags, holding a change of clothes and a few necessities, as the changed vehicles.

The plane ride had remained awkward between the two. Although they had shared a few words with each other, it wasn't their comfortable friendship from before. Serena was still angry with Nate for using her to get the Buckely's. And although Nate didn't usually hold a grudge he wasn't going to apologize first this time. So, at the moment they had an unspoken truce to work together to find Blair.

"You should try and get some rest." Nate said as he looked at the bags forming under Serena's eyes. It had been a stressful day and she hadn't rested at all on the plane.

Serena nodded her head in agreement even though she wasn't sure she would be able to sleep. She closed her eyes and imagined scenarios of what would happen when they found Blair. Hoping it didn't go well would be optimistic at best. It was impossible to change Blair's mind when a plan was set, but hopefully Harold and Ramon would be helpful in getting her to return home.

"Do you think we should call Blair's father?" Serena asked unsure about showing up unannounced on their doorstep. Perhaps a few hours warning would be courteous.

Nate shook his head no as a reply. "It's still too early. Anyway, the less chance Blair has of finding out the better."

The less chance of her running away was his implied meaning.

_XoXo._

Across the ocean in New York, Jack Bass rested fitfully at his suite in the Waldorf-Astoria. The cell phone resting on his nightstand rang quietly arousing him from his deep slumber interrupting dreams he didn't want to awake from. He shot an annoyed look at the phone before recognizing the number of his private investigator on the other end.

"You better have found something good." Jack threatened as a greeting.

"_Not everything you were hoping for, but she closed out her bank accounts and a million dollar trust."_

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course she would have closed her accounts if she wanted to remain undiscovered. So far his P.I. had only given him proof for what he had assumed.

"_We checked her phone records and the only calls have been for the French consulate, Mr. Anderson, her accountant, and Carter Baizen. I took the liberty of checking the phone records of Mr. Baizen since he was the only promising lead and discovered that he spoke to a Will Parker after speaking with Ms. Waldorf."_

"William Parker?" Jack questioned confused. Why would he be in contact with Carter Baizen?

"_Yes sir, William Parker Jr." _

"Huh." Jack breathed out unsure of what to make of the new information. He racked his brain for any mention of the elder William mentioning his son. He knew he was a bit of a black sheep of the family. He had been cut off financially and disowned from the family after extensive trouble with drugs. "I want you to check and see if there has been any contact between him and his father, William Parker," he added as he moved to end the call.

"Wait, there's more you should know. He was arrested a few years ago for Identity Document Forgery, but the charges were dropped."

This would make things more interesting, he grinned. No wonder he hadn't found any information on Blair, yet.

"Well, she did always like to be chased." Jack replied. "Text me his number. I can take it from here." Jack smiled contently as he finally hung up the phone. He closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he had the privilege of chasing Waldorf.

_When he got out of his shower with only a towel wrapped around him he wasn't surprised to find that she had left him- disappointed, yes, but not surprised._

_He doubted she was even aware of how much restraint he had shown last night. Especially while she pushing her body against his in her sleep. He shook his head as if to try to erase the memories form his head. No, nothing between them could have happened last night. Not when she had called him Chuck, but she was going to be begging his own name when he touched her. She would be crying out for him not for his immature blood relative._

_He was glad she had stayed the night. Seeing her in that morning with her sexy bed hair, swollen lips from the previous night and his button-up shirt would be in his memory for a very long time. Although, seeing her in sexy lingerie was equally arousing._

_Jack had already known he would play her cat and mouse game, and it wouldn't be finished until she was moaning underneath him._

_XoXo._

When Nate and Serena finally arrived at Harold's chateau it was clear that hoping it wouldn't go well had been far too optimistic as it appeared Blair had never arrived.

"Serena, Nate?" Harold had questioned surprised when he had been informed he had guests waiting in the salon. "Is everything all right, not that you aren't welcome here, but I wasn't aware you were in France, either of you." He added as he smiled warmly to know he was not put out by their visit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Waldorf, we'll explain everything later, but can we speak to Blair?" Serena asked as she heard Roman enter the room.

"Serena and Nate. What a surprise!" He exclaimed smiling at the unexpected guests. "What brings you here?"

Serena gave a small smile as Nate nodded his head in greeting when Harold interrupted, "Blair? Why would she be here?"

"She isn't?" Nate asked clearly confused.

"You haven't heard from her at all?" Serena demanded wondering if perhaps they should have checked in with Eleanor while they were in Paris instead of coming straight here.

Shaking his head he cleared his throat before asking, "What is going on?"

Serena looked at Nate hopefully for any suggestions as to what to do, but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We thought…we thought Blair was coming to stay with you." Serena said out loud realizing how absurd it sounded as it fell out of her lips that they had come all of the way here on an assumption.

Ramon looked at Harold with a mirroring expression, "Did she mention this to you?"

"When did she tell you this?" Harold asked ignoring Ramon's question.

"Well, she didn't." Nate said. "But she got a residency visa and we couldn't find her, so we assumed…"

Harold nodded his head, but his expression clearly indicated that he had no idea what was going on.

"Perhaps you should call Eleanor?" Ramon suggested to his partner.

"Yes, I think we had better…if you'll excuse me." Harold said as he left to call his ex-wife and sort out this mess concerning his daughter.

Ramon looked at the new guests unsure of what to do. "I'll go have to maids see to getting the guest rooms ready," He said leaving them alone.

"Maybe she hasn't arrived yet?" Nate suggested hopefully. "She is flying commercial, right? It could have taken her longer depending on when she took off or if she had a layover somewhere." He sounded as if he didn't believe the words he was saying.

"Maybe." Serena agreed weakly. "Can you call Chuck?" She asked not wanted to be the one to break the news that they truly had no idea where Blair could be.

Nate grabbed his phone, although not wanting this job either. The phone rang briefly before Chuck answered.

"Hey, Chuck."

"She isn't there, is she?" Chuck breathed out without further information.

"Harold's calling Eleanor now to see what she knows." He offered to somehow soften the blow.

"She won't be there either. Eleanor doesn't know anything." Chuck told him figuring a few things out finally.

"What do you know, Chuck?" Nate asked confused.

"It never made sense, did it? So maybe she would have left without telling us, but if she was moving to France why wouldn't she take her things? She doesn't want us to find her- that's why." Chuck explained the theory he had been thinking of recently. He had allowed himself to hope she would be there, but in his gut he new she wouldn't be found quite so easily if she didn't want to be.

"So what that's it?" Nate asked him getting angry by Chuck's lack of emotion.

"Hell no that's not it, but we can't just wonder around hoping to find her. We have to have a plan"

"Well, Chuck. What would you do if you didn't want to be found? How would you stay hidden?"

"Let me call Tyler and see what I can find out, I'll get back to you." Chuck said before hanging up and calling his personal P.I..

Serena looked at Nate having gotten the gist of the conversation.

"He o.k.?" Serena asked even though she knew he wasn't.

"He's calling his P.I. seeing what he can find out."

As they sat down on a couch wearily, Harold and Ramon reentered the salon to share their findings.

"Well, Eleanor is just as shocked as I am. Neither of us had any idea that she was thinking of coming to France. I thought everything was going wonderfully at NYU." Harold said not understanding what could be going on with his daughter.

Serena glanced over to Nate awkwardly unsure of how much she should say, "I don't think Blair is very…happy at NYU, and we've all just been so busy…"

Harold shook his hand to ward of any excuses Serena tried to give. "It doesn't matter Serena, I just want to find my daughter. Maybe we should go to New York?" Harold asked as he looked over at his partner.

"Of course." Ramon replied having assumed that as the only option. "We'll find her, don't worry. I'm sure she is just being Blair." He offered with a warm smile, although he too was worried.

"You two are welcome to fly back with us, Mr. Waldorf. There's plenty of room in the Bass jet." Nate offered.

"Thank you, Nathaniel. Why don't you two get some rest while we make arrangements, and we can be on our way after lunch?" He asked the tired teenagers who nodded in agreement. "We'll stop by Eleanor's before leaving." He added as Ramon took the teens to their guest rooms.

To: Chuck Bass

10:15 a.m.

Coming back to NYC with Harold and Ramon later tonight.

-N

Chuck glanced at the text message before closing it. He had been so preoccupied with wondering why Jack Bass had returned and what he was planning that he hadn't been concerned with the flaws in Blair being in France. Currently, his P.I. was checking to see if her passport had been swiped at any international checkpoints. If she had left the country he would know as soon as his P.I. did. Until then Chuck sipped at a glass of Scotch before falling asleep on an armchair in his lonely penthouse.

He dreamed of her in his sleep. He could hear his laugh as he chased her in his imagination.

"_Bet you can't catch me, Bass." She taunted him as she ran down a hallway away from him, however he could see it in her eyes that she wanted him to catch her. Each time he would get close enough to touch her, he would reach his arm to grab her- already wanting to feel her warm body against him. As his arm would brush against her side and she would squeal in delight, but dart away out of his reach. "Bass?" she called after him when she eluded him once again by disappearing into another room. "I'll get you, Blair!" He exclaimed as he sent out to hunt her again, but not seeing any sign of her this time. He began to tire of the chase, slowing down momentarily to look for her. He checked the empty halls but he couldn't find any sign of her. "Blair?" Chuck called again. "Better hurry!" She answered, but her voice no longer held the cheerfulness from before. As Chuck looked ahead he finally saw her as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and pull her tightly. "I've got you!" Jack Bass answered joyfully as Chuck watched in shock. "What? Blair, no!" Blair looked at him sadly, although she leaned into Jack's embrace. "I told you to hurry." She said softly before allowing Jack to carry her away. Chuck tried to run after her but he could no longer see her. "Blair?" He continued to call, but all he found was emptiness as he checked room after room._

Chuck's eyes popped open and he realized he had fallen asleep. His glass was shattered on the floor where it had fallen from his fingertips. "Fucking Jack Bass." Chuck muttered quietly to himself. As he grabbed his phone he realized he had been asleep longer than he had expected. Hopefully, Nate, Serena and Harold would be arriving in Paris soon. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Harold. He had left him responsible for his daughter and what had he done? Neglected her until she ran away. He closed his eyes in a grimace. He had far too many problems to before adding more to the pile.

Dialing number 6 on his speed-dial he heard the phone ring and ring worried he wouldn't get an answer. Finally a sleepy groan was heard.

"_Yes_?"

"Where is my uncle Jack currently?" Chuck demanded not caring what time it was.

"_Hold on_." The man demanded as he checked a laptop and another cell phone he used to keep in contact with his employees.

After a few moments Chuck was growing even more impatient, "Well do you know or don't you?"

"_He's staying at the Waldrof-Astoria. He's been there since he arrived this evening. Anything else?"_

But Chuck hung up instead. Sick bastard, he thought bitterly knowing Jack was only staying there to piss him off. Well, it was working.

He looked at his phone scrolling through his contacts list before stopping on Blair's name. His finger hovered there before pressing the green button.

"_Hi this is Blair, you've just missed me, so leave me a message if you want me to call you back and I just might!"_

Chuck cleared his voice before saying anything, "Blair…come home…please." He whispered softly knowing it was probably a silly attempt.

He looked at the phone again before hitting redial knowing he could leave a better message than that.

"_I'm sorry, but the voicemail you are trying to reach is full. Goodbye._

Chuck tossed his phone aside angrily. Getting up he walked across the room to the proposals for Mr. Parker deciding to go over it again. There wasn't anything he could currently do to find Blair until his P.I. had uncovered where Blair's passport had been used, or if she appeared in the TSA database, although that was going to take a little longer to figure out.

_XoXo._

"Honestly, I don't know what goes on in that girls head." Eleanor sighed dramatically as she greeted the foursome. Cyrus was behind her greeting their guests a little more eagerly.

"So, you haven't heard from her at all, Mrs. Rose" Nate asked, unsure why they were there if she couldn't provide any assistance.

"We speak regularly." She responded as if being accused of something, but it was merely a reflex. "I've been so busy at the atelier I hadn't noticed anything unusual."

"Neither did I, Eleanor." Harold told her as he gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We've been calling her all morning, but can't get through. Her cell phone must be turned off." Cyrus added, and Harold and Roman nodded as well. They had also hoped Blair might answer their calls, but all of them had gone straight to voicemail.

"She actually left her phone at a coffee shop." Serena clarified.

"Hmm." Eleanor mumbled as she considered that piece of information. "So, maybe she isn't necessarily missing so much as avoiding?"

Serena and Nate stole a glance at each other at this. Harold had heard his daughter had been missing for less than a day and he was ready to fly back to New York to see what was wrong with his beloved daughter, but Eleanor was always a different story.

"But dear, we haven't been able to get through to the dorm either." Cyrus reminded his wife.

"Yes, yes but it is the weekend. No one will be there until Monday." She said explaining the case. "And honestly, Harold darling, you know Blair is more likely to confide in you than me about what is bothering her, so…"

"Just say it Eleanor," Harold sighed at his ex-wife.

"Well, Cyrus and I are flying to New York on Tuesday anyway, so we might as well wait until then to see if she is really missing or if she is just being dramatic again."

Harold opened his mouth to protest, but Cyrus beat him to it. "Don't you want to be there for Blair?"

"Of course I do, but if she isn't answering my calls, she clearly wants to be alone. She isn't technically missing until it has been three days. Maybe we should give her some space, and while we are giving her her space I can finish my designs at the atelier and then we can stay in New York a little longer have some proper family time." She added as an afterthought.

"Do what you feel is best." Harold added unimpressed with her excuses.

By the looks on Nate and Serena's faces it was easy to tell that they would rather be anywhere but in this room. Parents from the Upper East Side had an uncanny ability to justify not being a part of their children's life.

"Well, Mr. Waldorf we should probably get going then." Serena added as she glanced at her watch and seeing it was half-passed four. It would take them about an hour to get out of the city and to the airport.

Harold nodded along. "Eleanor, Cyrus. We will see you in New York in a few days."

"Of course." Eleanor replied hearing her phone ringing in the other room. "Cyrus, would you show them out?" She added softly not wanting to be impolite.

"Let us know the moment you hear anything!" Cyrus added as he walked them to the door.

"I promise." Serena vowed with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Harold. She's just been very tense lately." But, Harold just patted his back softly.

"No need to explain Eleanor to me." He said in jest as he exchanged a warm farewell following Serena, Nate and Roman to the waiting car.

_XoXo._

Outside the Waldorf-Astoria, Jack was leaving for the day when a conspicuous looking man across the street caught his attention. He smirked before pulling out his cell phone.

To: Chuck Bass

10:38a.m.

Just a suggestion, but tell the guys you hired to try to blend in.

Nice try though.

JB

He was careful to lose the man as he went on his was to keep an appointment. He had to admit he was very impressed with Blair so far. She was doing an excellent job hiding herself, but all it was doing was getting him even more excited and turned on.

When he arrived at the secluded area in Central Park, he was able to identify Will Parker quickly. He was an unimpressive man of about 25 who clearly did not seem to be fairing well without his family money.

"Will?" Jack asked as he walked toward him.

"What do you need?" He asked unsure of what the purpose of this meeting would be. He had merely been told to be at this location and that it would be profitable for him if he did.

"I hear you can create fake documents?" He asked to which Will nodded yes. "How much?"

Will looked at him trying to decide if he would be willing to pay or not. It didn't matter he needed the money.

"A grand for a document."

"I think you made some for a friend of mine yesterday?" Jack asked but didn't get very much of a response from Will.

"So?" He asked not caring at all.

"I want to know her new name." He said to which Will laughed.

"Kind of defeats the point, don't it?"

"I'll tell you what, Will." Jack said as he took an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "I can give you six grand and get her new name or I can turn you in to the cops. What'd ya say? " He offered condescendingly with his smirk.

Will's eyes narrowed contemplating his answer.

"Her new name is Sabrina Bailey." He said as he snatched the money out of Jack's hand. "And I don't ever want to fucking see you again."

"Not so fast." Jack said as he pulled the money away. "Any idea where Blair went?"

"Blair?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. Blair Waldorf. The brunette from yesterday." Jack told him exasperated. Will's eyes lit up for a moment in clarity.

"I don't do names or details. I get cash they get what they want." Jack let go of the money and let him walk away.

Quickly, Jack grabbed his phone and dialed his P.I. "Start searching for anything you can on Sabrina Bailey, her new name." He said.

Jack could not wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. He was going to find her before Chuck even knew where to start looking for breadcrumbs. And then, he was going to make her his.

_XoXo._

(FLASHFORWARD)

"_Do you really think she won't come back?" Serena asked worriedly. "She needs to be here. She needs to pay her respects." Serena said sadly. _

"_The funeral is tomorrow. She still has time to come back," Nate replied. Blair would come back for this if anything would do it, it was a tragedy like this._

_Although, Chuck was worried about the grieving process as well he was much more worried about what this new information would mean for Blair. Would it be safe for her to return? Was she even aware of how much trouble she was in?_

_No matter what she chose, he would stand by her. She had stood by him when her father had died, so he could stand by her through this._

"_We should go check on the caterers," Serena added trying to get the bottle of Scotch out of Chuck's hand._

"_Don't we hire people to do that, Sis?" Chuck asked as he gulped down a sip._

"_C'mon man, you don't want the first time you see her to be while you are drunk." Nate added. Although he didn't answer he put the bottle down._

_XoXo._

It had barely been a day and she didn't know what to do. She had been tempted to pick up the phone so many times that she finally took a pair of manicure scissors from the complimentary items in the bathroom and cut the cord so she wouldn't even have a choice.

They probably don't even notice you're gone, she thought bitterly. Chuck of course would have noticed the previous morning, but he probably just thought she was still mad. No she wasn't mad- she was just sorry. Sorry she wasn't strong enough to be a better person for Chuck. This is what she could give him, though. She could leave and give him the opportunity to be a great man. It wouldn't take much because she always knew he had what it took. They all did. She loved her makeshift family so much.

She looked around the hotel room for something to distract her, but found nothing. Being alone seemed to make the time go by more slowly, but time was all she had now. Blair moved to the bar and pulled out the bottle of '95 Dom she asked to be there. Right now she would toast to her old life. To each and every failure she had created, then she could figure out how to move from there.

To Chuck she thought as she poured her first glass, He deserved the first toast for everything she had put him through.

She brought the bubbly drink to her lips, but never remembered it tasting so bitter before.

* * *

A/N So, I had kinda given up on this because of the lack of feedback on the last chapters, but then I got a review from someone who called me a liar and it just made me laugh. It's not fair to give up on a story because of a lack of feedback because that means I'm doing something wrong to not receive them. Anyway, this chapter is for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for the person who called me a liar. This time I won't make any comment on how long it'll take for me to update because having to agree that I was a liar isn't fun :)


	8. Chapter 8

In Transit

Chapter Eight

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: T

Disclaimer: N'est pas le mien

"I can say I hope it will be worth what I give up  
If I could stand up mean for the things that I believe

What am I here for  
I left my home to disappear is all  
I'm here for myself  
Not to know you  
I don't need no one else  
Fit in so good the hope is that you cannot see me later"

L.E.S. Artistes, Santogold

Saturday morning, Blair wondered out of the hotel for the first time. She needed new clothes- she need everything actually since she hadn't been able to pack. A quick phone call to the concierge informed her there was a Macy's a mere four blocks away, a short walk. She could rebuild her life here, whatever kind of a life she could have now.

The familiar thrill of shopping was not present for Blair. Every major fashion house would be easily available in this city, but she no longer needed the trendy clothes anymore. She just wanted to blend in to the crowd- a faceless visage amongst others.

Her hands ran over a pair of Joe's Jeans thinking back to the pairs of True Religions she had for when she rarely wore jeans. Quickly she scanned for pairs of skinny jeans in her size and grabbed them holding them close to her frame. Selecting nondescript pieces was taking more effort than she cared to exert: plain tops that she would wear without being properly tailored to fit her body, the same pair of ballet flats in black, brown and taupe, and basic cardigans incase it got chilly - nothing that sparkled with adoration, no eye-catching colors, and no accessories to polish her look. Blair had barely been there for two hours but she was exhausted. She tried to think about when the last time she had eaten something had been, but came back blank. Nodding her head to herself she made a plan to get something to eat from the hotel. Depending on the time she thought she could try WP24, but dismissed the idea quickly- no need to draw attention to herself. She could pick up something along the way.

Slowly, her mind wondered back to her new favorite obsession, trying to pinpoint when the beginning of the end had begun for her and Chuck. The obvious answer would have been when she called Jack for the alcohol or when she had tricked Chuck into the kiss that guy so she could win her speech, but it went back farther than that. Maybe it was when they had created their stupid game to set up unsuspecting girls for Chuck to flirt with before unleashing Blair's wrath upon them.

'_No, it was farther back then that,'_ Blair thought bitterly.

It was New Year's Eve, which had ruined their chance to ever be together. So many secrets from that night which she had never told Chuck. She was thankful he had never found out everything that had happened.

_In the comfort of her own room Blair was dissecting everything that had happened in less than a week: Bart's funeral and telling Chuck she loved him._

_It was supposed to save him. What had Chuck's best man speech of perseverance and not giving up been about if he leaves her when she finally said she loved him only to come back and leave her again after her mother's wedding._

_The crumpled note was lying on her bed mocking her._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_You deserve much better._

_Don't come looking for me._

_-Chuck _

_As soon as she had found it she had thrown it away in anger, but then ran after it trying to smoothen it out rereading it in hopes of finding something she hadn't seen previously. She read over and over the three short sentences analyzing the writing. Had he hesitated when he wrote 'don't come looking for me' did he mean it? Of course she still had tried to find him. Called his friends in hopes Nate or Erik might know his location were a wasted effort. _

_Now when she looked at that night she was just so hurt. If he had left her so easily the night before, obviously she couldn't be very important to him. Fine. She would stay out of it. He could do what ever he wanted. She didn't care, not at all._

"_Miss Blair?" Dorota's voice called interrupting her thoughts, "Mister Bass is here to see you."_

_Blair stood up so quickly the rush of blood almost made her dizzy. "Chuck." She whispered excitedly as she began to run out of her room and down the stairs. _

_She smiled happily knowing he wouldn't have left her so easily. She had doubted him, she wouldn't do it again, she swore to herself._

_When she entered the parlor, she slowed down and tried to think of some witty comment to great him with. "So you just…" Her voice trailed off when she realized the wrong Bass man stood in front of her._

"_Blair." Jack greeted with a nod and a small smile._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked unsure of his intentions. She had been a bit of a disaster last night. Kissing Jack was not her greatest idea ever, but she could not deny enjoying it._

"_Hoping to discover why you left my suite so abruptly this morning. I had planned to take you to brunch after my shower. I was so hurt to find you had gone." _

"_I'm sure you'll survive." Blair told him. Although she was unsure she would survive the departure she had awoken to finding. "Anyway, that was hours ago, so what's your excuse fro being here now?"_

"_Honestly, Blair." He told her as he walked closer to her. "I don't know many people in the city anymore. I wanted some company, and I thought from the looks of last night you could use some, too." _

_The moment he got a little too close her body responded excitedly. She hoped he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating._

"_I promise to be a perfect gentleman." He said with a smirk as he noticed the flush taking over her cheeks. "Unless you ask politely."_

"_You wish." Blair replied wishing she had a better retort._

"_So do you." He told her honestly reading her emotions. "Scared you can't control yourself?" He teased. _

_It was the challenge that assured him he had won her for the day._

_She scoffed at him before quickly mumbling something about grabbing her purse._

_Blair tried to come up with a thousand different excuses as to why she had gone with Jack. It was just to keep her busy from missing Chuck, or it was a way to get back at him, even that she was momentarily out of her mind, but that wasn't true. She went because he excited her, enticed her. And, she was on the rebound after all. Of course she would never allow herself to admit she might possibly like him. Those thoughts remained hidden deep down._

_It should have made her nervous how she followed him unquestioningly. He had offered his arm and she never even thought to ask where he was taking her. She had been easily impressed that they were able to speak comfortably and that she was not nervous by the pauses in conversation that so often felt awkward.  
_

_When Jack stopped in front of a restaurant Blair was surprised with his choice. "Café Boulud?" She asked him impressed. "It's my favorite restaurant."_

"_Oh really?" Jack feigned innocence. "I had no idea."_

If he hadn't invited her to the party at the Guggenheim, then she wouldn't have left Penelope's loft party in Chelsea to meet him there.

Blair shook her head in protest. She couldn't blame Jack, after all he had kept his word and had been a perfect gentleman until she kissed him.

She slowly made her way to a register to pay for her new clothing, but instead of making any small talk with the clerk she was lost in thought, that kiss.

_Jack was escorting her out of the restaurant by placing his hand on Blair's lower back gently pushing her through the crowd. _

"_Thank you for dinner, Jack. It was delicious." She said as she looked up at him through her lashes. Slowly she moved in to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last minute she changed her mind and brushed her lips softly against his. _

_Jack stood against her- not wanting to break his promise, but not wanting to make her stop either. He knew his lack of response would frustrate her, too. Blair brushed her lips his against his again hoping to get some response as she placed her arms around his neck._

"_Jack?" She asked quietly wondering why he wasn't kissing her back and asking for him to give in at the same time._

_He smirked down at her as he replied, "You have to ask politely." He reminded her._

"_Kiss me." She demanded._

'_Close enough' he thought._

_Instantly his arms were wrapping around her small waist pushing her into him. His thumbs circled the skin on her hip, he could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin material of her dress. Blair licked her lips in anticipation, waiting for him to kiss her. Slowly, he grazed her ear lobe with his teeth soliciting a small gasp from Blair before kissing his way down her jaw. She had closed her eyes and lost all thought but to simply wait and feel where his next kiss would land. Her lips were already parted when she felt his lips press against hers. His lips caught her bottom lip between them pressing more forcefully. Blair let him set the pace of the kiss completely, but she was growing frustrated by the slowness. His tongue teased out slowly tracing her plump bottom lip. Finally, his tongue entered her mouth exploring hers for a moment before he placed a few soft open-mouth kisses against her lips and pulling away._

"_Jack?" she called his name as she opened her eyes. His hand was gently cupping her cheek._

_He could see the question in her eyes. 'Why did you stop?'_

"_That's all you get for now, Blair." He teased. "But, I can guarantee you another kiss at midnight if you join me at the Guggenheim New Year's Eve party."_

_Blair was torn. The kiss was amazing, even if it was a sliver of the kiss she wanted at the moment. It was too controlled; he started to pull away just when she was getting what she wanted. Secondly, she really wanted to go to that party. The Guggenheim was one of her favorite places in New York! But, she couldn't give in to him! And, she thought annoyed, she had to make an appearance at Penelope's._

"_I've got plans." She said not sure how to get control of the situation Jack had created._

"_Give me your phone." Jack demanded unfazed by her refusal. He hadn't expected it to go that smoothly._

"_What?" She asked him unsure of why he wanted her phone._

"_Give me your phone, Blair." He said again. Without thinking about it, Blair took her phone out of her purse and handed it to him and watched as he typed away before giving it back to her._

"_There, now you have my number to call me when you change your mind." _

"_I won't." Blair challenged, but she was already thinking of excuses to show up at that party anyway._

"_Oh you will." He smiled at her. "When you can't stop thinking about that kiss, you'll call." He explained as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving her there gaping at the entire conversation._

'_I won't!' She swore to herself determined to make it true._

Blair was leaving Macy's without much thought of where she was going. She did need to pick up some food, but her feet kept guiding her back to the hotel completely oblivious to few heads she continued to turn.

_'Well, maybe if Penelope's party hadn't been so boring I wouldn't have wanted to leave.'_

Another lie.

_As soon as she had arrived, Blair had been thinking of an excuse to leave before midnight. She had desperately wanted that kiss. It hadn't been too hard to escape into a cab an hour before midnight._

_When she entered the party, Jack let out a small chuckle when he saw her, although he did have to admit she looked beautiful. Blair squared her shoulders as she made her way to him all ready to let the excuses slip from her lips when Jack enveloped her into the toe-curling kiss she had expected earlier. She was so caught off guard that she had to grab his sides to steady herself._

_He pulled away smirking at her. She could only blink in response hoping the blush on her neck and face would fade away quickly._

"_I thought you weren't going to change your mind, Blair?" _

"_I never said that." She lied. "I didn't. I said I wouldn't call, and I didn't" She told him childishly. _

"_All right, Blair." He laughed. "Champagne?" He offered to which she just nodded her head and waited for him to bring her back a glass._

Without realizing it Blair had returned to the hotel without getting anything to eat. She didn't fret over it though. After all, all she had now was time. She would get ready and then grab something to eat afterward. A bellhop had grabbed all of her bags and wordlessly followed her to her room on the 25th floor.

She sat on the couch waiting for him to unload her bags willing the remorse she felt to go away. Maybe she should call her friends or Chuck just to let them know she was ok. Maybe she could explain everything to Chuck so he would understand and then he wouldn't care that she was gone. '_Maybe he doesn't care now.'_

The phone was situated so close to her, tempting her. She knew their numbers by heart. a simple quick call could possibly be the more humane thing to do.

"No. I have to leave them alone." Blair said out loud to convince herself. She walked into the luxury bathroom looking for a pair of manicure scissors from the complimentary items and cut the cord so she wouldn't even have a choice.

'They probably don't even notice you're gone', she thought bitterly.

Chuck of course would have noticed the previous morning, but he probably just thought she was still mad. No she wasn't mad- she was just sorry. Sorry she wasn't strong enough to be a better person for Chuck. This is what she could give him, though. She could leave and give him the opportunity to be a great man. It wouldn't take much because she always knew he had what it took. They all did. She loved her makeshift family so much.

She looked around the hotel room for something to distract her, but found nothing. Being alone seemed to make the time go by more slowly, but time was all she had now. Blair moved to the bar and pulled out the bottle of '95 Dom she asked to be there. Right now she would toast to her old life. To each and every failure she had created, then she could figure out how to move from there.

To Chuck she thought as she poured her first glass, He deserved the first toast for everything she had put him through.

She brought the bubbly drink to her lips, but never remembered it tasting so bitter before.

She watched the bubbles floating in the champagne flute remembering a similar time the taste of champagne hadn't pleased her either.

_Jack returned to Blair with her glass. The New Year's Eve party was in full swing as the minutes wound down to the approaching year._

"_What is this?" She asked with her nose wrinkled after taking a large gulp._

"_Dom Perignon. Not a fan?" Jack asked trying to remain calm._

"_It tastes weird- salty." She said but took another sip anyway hoping to loosen up._

"_Finish off your glass and we will go dance." He told her as he offered his hand smiling at her invitingly._

"_What if I don't want to dance?" She said coquettishly taking another sip._

"_I know you do. Any excuse to be pressed up against me." He smirked as she busied herself with finishing the glass before setting it aside._

When she finished her glass, Blair refilled it taking both to sit outside and look at the skyscrapers. She could let herself pretend it was New York.

The second glass she dedicated to the other Bass who had gotten everything he wanted and had played her so well.

She drank it quickly not wanting to reflect on him too much. She wanted to paint him as the villain, but couldn't. Her emotions had been so mixed up after Chuck leaving that he had been source of escaping her pain. Of course it was wrong because he was related to Chuck, but because of that they were so similar that she wanted to be with him. But, it was especially wrong after Jack had explained everything thing to her. He hadn't lied when he told her that Bart had done some twisted things. She shuddered wishing she hadn't asked Jack to tell her.

Her thoughts were becoming confusing even to herself as she poured the next glass. Alcohol on an empty stomach was never a good idea. It was late afternoon and she was on her way to getting drunk, Chuck would be so proud. She looked back inside the room at the phone cord cut in two strips and cursed herself.

_**XoXo**._

Back in New York, Chuck was waiting for Serena, Nate and Mr. Waldorf to meet at his suite. It had been a long day, and unfortunately Jack Bass was unaccounted for. Earlier in the morning, Jack had caught the man tailing him and was able to get rid of him.

But it was ok, he finally had his first bit of good news. He smirked thinking of the phone call he had just received. After everything his P.I. had done wrong, he had finally done something right. Finally.

Chuck poured himself a Scotch digesting the news he had received. _'Oh Waldorf, how did you think you could out smart me?'_

When the sound of the elevator brought Chuck out of his thoughts he was confused to see only two of the four he was expecting to see.'

"Where are Harold and Ramon?" He asked knowing that although Eleanor hadn't changed her plans, Harold undoubtedly would have.

"They wanted to check the apartment and her dorm for themselves. He said he'd call later." Nate told him.

Chuck nodded his head in understanding.

"Anything new?" Serena asked hopefully as she watched Chuck refresh his drink.

"Actually, Sis, the contact at the TSA had some good information for me." He said as he took a sip building up suspense as Nate and Serena watched him.

"And?" She asked fighting off her annoyance.

"Well, Waldorf's name hasn't appeared on any flight lists." Chuck told him half of the news he knew.

"But, Chuck, she could have flown in a private plane, like we did."

"Yes, but her passport hasn't been scanned at any international location. Private plane or not she still would have had to go through customs." He said with a smirk.

Serena and Nate looked at each other processing the information.

"Got to love the Patriot Act." Chuck said as he raised his drink in a toast. "So, if Waldorf hasn't gone abroad, she's probably just hiding out somewhere. I've been alerted in case any plane ticket is purchased with her name on it, so she can't go anywhere without me knowing about her impending plans." Chuck explained in satisfaction.

"We still don't know how to find her." Nate said because although their friend was still in the States it wasn't good that she is still hiding.

"Then we smoke her out." Chuck said with a smirk. "There's an event tonight that is sure to get plenty of media coverage. I plan on making quite the show."

"Chuck," Nate breathed out instantly knowing this wouldn't be a good idea. "This won't work. She'll just be angry."

"Exactly. She'll be so angry, she'll come out of hiding to yell and scream, and then I can let her know it was just a continuation of our game from the summer."

"So nothing will happen?" Serena reiterated remembering the game form the summer when Chuck would be in the midst of a kiss and Blair would come in to play the about-to-be scorned woman.

"I'm going on the record now, saying I think this is a bad plan." Nate said.

"Oh Nathanial, you have so much to learn." Chuck told him as he emptied the Scotch in his glass. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

Serena watched Chuck as he left to his room and then turned her attention back to Nate.

"You know how jealous Blair gets with Chuck. You honestly don't think this will work?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Let's just keep an eye on him tonight. Make he doesn't get out of control." Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll call Mr. Waldorf and tell him what we know. Maybe they can check out the Waldorf country home." Serena said remembering the house they would visit during weekends in the summer to take a break from their vacation at the Hampton's.

"I forgot about that." He said also remembering. "God it's been years since I've been there." Nate said with a small laugh.

"Yeah it was always fun to go there." She said as she joined Nate on the couch he was sitting on. "Do you remember when we all went for labor day and Blair locked us out because she lost the game we were playing even after we found out she was cheating?" Serena said laughing at the memory.

"Oh God." Nate laughed. "Yeah, Chuck said he knew the whole time and was using it against her." He smiled remembering the chaos that ensued. "I wasn't sure we were going to get back in after she tricked us into going outside."

"Thankfully Chuck knew he could bribe her with watching Tiffany's." Serena finished the story.

Casually Nate draped his right arm across the couch in a platonic gesture. When Serena felt the warmth of his arm next to her back she scooted farther away.

"I'm still mad at you about Carter, Nate." Serena told him remember the fight.

Nate looked at her surprised at her for bringing it up. "Well, I'm still mad at you for ratting us out to The Buckley's." Nate said bringing his arm back to his side. "You could have cost him the election."

"You used me for your Buckley photo scam. All I did was find out about it and undo it."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call revenge a solid foundation for friendship. I felt horrible for lying to you, but I did it for my family. " He said getting more upset as he spoke, so he stood and took a few steps to distance himself from her. "Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have lied to me for your family."

"What about Carter? You just used him, too." Serena marched over to him annunciating her words by poking him in the chest."

"Like he was the innocent one in all of this. You know he was just using the Buckley's too. And even after all you did for him, he didn't stick around did he? Got to say Serena, he's a great guy."

Serena couldn't form a rebuttal to his accusation. She knew she would have done the something for her family. She had done it to Nate to try and save Carter, but the reminder that Carter had actually left her still hurt too much to have been brought up. Instead she walked to the elevator.

"Just text me where we're going tonight. I'm done here." She said finished with their conversation. She would still go and help keep an eye out on everything, but she didn't have to make small talk with Nate while she did.

Later that evening, Chuck walked into the club with a girl on each arm. He paused for a moment looking directly into the flashing camera and smirked as one of the girls kissed his neck. After a moment he leaned in as if he was just about to kiss the second girl and waited for the flashes to continue before pulling away.

"Enough, Chuck." Serena said as she and Nate pushed the group forward as cameras snapped away.

**_Xoxo._**

**_(Flash Forward)_**

_Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally on his way to find Blair or Sabrina Bailey. Chuck still had no idea where she was nor did he know that Jack in fact did._

_Picking up his phone he dialed the number for the airline. He watched as the stewardesses readied themselves for the flight. _

"_Yes, I need to book a ticket. First class international from LAX to BKK. I believe there is one departing in 5 hours. The name for the passenger: Waldorf, Blair." Jack smiled contentedly as he pulled out his credit card to pay for the ticket._

_He couldn't wait for the wild goose chase Chuck was going to go on while he got the girl. Yes everything was going according to plan. He would get to Blair before Mr. Parker or any of his men could get to her and send Chuck looking in the wrong direction. Things were good. _

_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all of the wonderful feedback! The more love I get the faster I'll get these chapters posted! I included a little S/N because one of the comments mentioned them so I'll try and add that if you guys want. For Jack fans, I should probably mention you might like him a little less after the next couple of chapters. There are going to be more flashbacks to come as we unveil everything that happened between Jack and Blair before he brings C home.  
_


End file.
